A Konoha Christmas
by ULTRA SONIC
Summary: Minato, with help from his wives spreads some holiday cheer. MikoMinaKushi, one-shot.


AN: With this one-shot I wanted to go for something a little more fun and not too serious. Plus, I don't think there's a Naruto fic with _this_ specific pairing, or at least as far as I know.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.

* * *

><p>A Konoha Christmas<p>

The wind cut a breeze through the air as the reddish-brown leaves swirled throughout Konohagakure no Sato. Since the village and Fire Country as a whole weren't too far up the northern hemisphere of the world, there was no need to worry about snow. However, that didn't mean that there wasn't cold weather to match the winter season.

Plus on a lighter note, many children and adults did try to make some fun out of the whole thing, and to the surprise/delight of said villagers, that also applied to a certain blonde-haired Jonin/Hokage-candidate as well.

Granted, Minato Namikaze wasn't anywhere as boisterous as his redheaded wife, but when it came to this specific season and this specific holiday, his sense of fun was no-holds-barred. And even his other wife – while more level-headed – also found herself joining in on the festivities.

_But then again, it is you who jumps into it first._ Minato thought to himself. _Kushi-chan and Miko-chan only follow after the fact._

Feeling energized by what he was going to do, Minato reached into his closet and pulled out a red hat with a cotton ball at the end of it just before putting it on. Once he was sure it was on correctly the Jonin reached for a large red sack and began stashing as many scrolls as he could. While the scrolls looked like regular ones, they were in reality special ones laced with specific seal tags Minato had managed to put together with help from Mikoto and Kushina.

Once he was done, Minato then turned to his two wives, who were already decked out in red/green outfits with smaller versions of the red hat he was wearing on their heads.

Minato blushed as he looked at his wives. Whether it was casual wear or ninja outfits, Mikoto and Kushina could still look sexy.

"Ready?" Minato asked.

"Minato-kun, we were born ready – dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed to which Mikoto laughed warmly.

_Okay,_ thought Minato as he looked in the mirror. _Time to get this holiday going, and going well._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day that followed was nothing but pure merriment for most of Konoha as Minato began his holiday celebration in earnest, with Kushina and Mikoto helping him out. What the celebration consisted of was the trio visiting groups of families, talking with them for a little bit and then after that Minato, Kushina and Mikoto would present the families with gifts in a very cool theatrical way. Surprisingly enough they were gifts that said families had wanted yet not gotten for various reasons – tight budget, etc. Now some did wonder just how Minato could pull this whole thing off, even with help from his two wives. But the fact that Minato was able to put a smile on their faces didn't make them wonder any further than that. Plus, given that they all lived in a ninja village meant Minato had ways of finding out certain things, and they would be right, since Minato had contacted the toads of Mt. Myoboku and asked for their help in doing this, along with the Sandaime Hokage. It took some convincing, but since the reasons for it were pure, and Hiruzen had no problem with pulling off happy surprises on his villagers, he approved it. Plus Minato promising sake and sweets for the older toads – sweets only for the younger ones – more than convinced the summoning amphibians to help out.<p>

"Minato I have to say, this idea of yours turned out to be a good one." Hiruzen said as the trio took a break in-between with ramen at Ichiraku's.

"I'm glad." Minato remarked. "I'll admit, part of me was a little hesitant, but it just seemed too amazing not to try."

"Don't you mean 'too crazy', Minato-kun?" Mikoto asked as she finished her bowl.

"Well, I don't know if you could call it that exactly." Minato answered as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, he means crazy all right jiji." Kushina said as she put on her red hat. "Minato-kun's just too nice to put it that way."

"Well, however you wish to call it, keep at it." Hiruzen encouraged. "Oh, by the way, I don't suppose I could get a clue as to what gift you might have for Biwako-chan and myself, could I?" He asked, wondering if he could get the drop on his own wife, gift-wise.

"Sorry Hiruzen-sama." Minato replied with a warm, yet cheeky smile. "Can't tell you anything yet, but you'll find out by the end of the day."

"Not even a hint?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato just shook his head with that same smile.

Hiruzen then smiled himself and gave a light chuckle. _Never let it be said that Minato can't be cunning and secretive, even in doing something as fun as Christmas gift-giving, which in and of itself took a great deal of planning._ The Sandaime's smile then became even wider as he realized he made the right choice in choosing Minato to succeed him as the Yondaime Hogake.

* * *

><p>After they finished with their holiday gift-giving, Minato and his wives then headed back to their house, all of them feeling a sense of accomplishment, especially Minato.<p>

He was about to head to the bedroom and take a shower when both Kushina and Mikoto told him to wait on the sofa – or rather, they both pushed him onto the sofa, since it was now time for them to give him his own present. Minato relented, and after a while the door to the bedroom opened, with Mikoto in a sultry kimono beckoning him inside, Minato went inside and to his surprise, saw rose petals across the floor and scented candles on the sides of the walls. But what really got his attention was Kushina sitting on the bed with her kimono partly open revealing her long, gorgeous legs.

"So, Minato-kun…" Kushina began with a sexy smile. "You've given a lot of your fellow villagers gifts, but now…Mikoto and I think it's time we give you ours." And with that, both she and Mikoto disrobed, revealing the sexiest lingerie Minato had ever seen them wear, and in keeping with Christmas, the lingerie had a red-green color motif to go with it.

"But just so as to not have it be one-sided," Mikoto added with a husky tone. "I believe you have a gift to give us, and I believe it's one that can give many, many times over, especially in your case. Or at least, that's what we're hoping for."

Although a blush spread up Minato's neck, a seductive look then crossed his face as he closed the door, locked it and activated the room's sound suppression seals as he made his way towards his lovely wives…

* * *

><p>Much later, as the two women slept peacefully on Minato's shoulders – Kushina on the left, Mikoto on the right – Minato looked at his two lovers and realized something that he had known deep down, but now felt that he was looking at it in a much bigger way.<p>

It was the fact that the very element, the very essence of what makes Christmas incredible is love. Regardless of what anyone believes in or what-have-you, the greatest gift one could give is love to others. Whether it was to family members like parents/aunts/uncles, mentors, friends, or spouses, love is the one gift one could give and you could never run out of it.

And while there had been times in the past where Minato would wonder why two lovely women like Kushina and Mikoto were doing with a guy like him, he then remembered that they gave their love to him freely, as he did to them. And Minato's own life felt complete when that happened.

Looking up at the ceiling, Minato said a silent prayer.

_Thank you Kami…not just for me finally achieving my dream of becoming the next Hokage, but thank you for my parents – though they are now with you; thank you for my ero-sensei; and most of all, thank you for my Kushi-hime and Miko-hime. Thank you._

Closing his eyes and slightly pulling Kushina and Mikoto close to him, to which they both snuggled closer – Minato went to sleep, with visions of hope and love dancing not just in his head, but in his wives' as well.

AN: Happy Holidays to all, and may everyone have an incredible New Year!


End file.
